Talk:Luffy's Forms
Questions I understand the purpose of this and I really don't want to be horrible criticizer but I really have some things to say about this. Please see my points. First, shouldn't this article started out first as a long article inside of a list linking to several articles. Obviously, Luffy's gonna need more than one article to tackle his various forms however shouldn't they have all been grouped together first to see if it would produce a good page. I mean it would be like making seven Rokushiki pages. Six to house each style and one to link them all. By the way, can being strapped to a wax candle or a golden ball against one's will be considered a form? Second, it's placement in the template means that it can easily seen and all but is it well categorized? The tittle and some of it's sentences don't seem to suggest an article about a fighting style like Santouryu beside it, at least to me. I mean would making an article called Doc Q's medicines suggest an article about a fighting style or a article suggesting weapons. Third, was the article about Luffy's Devil Fruit read properly from top to bottom? I think it's somewhat clear at the bottom of that page where to put attacks and such. The three Devil Fruit links at the top of the ability section of the Straw Hat template kinda suggest something. If those are ignored, I think we might end up with eleven links in the ability section when there's only eight main characters. Sigh...Mugiwara Franky 01:02, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Okay, then. I was the one who created the article to begin with. Would you mind telling me exactly what needs fixing, because I don't quite get you... -BF202, December 28, 2006 :Okay, here's the thing. All the links in the ability part of the Strawhat template should link to a page containing descriptions of their abilities. The pages talk about their abilities and also double as their attack lists more or less. Each page should at most correspond to one Strawhat. In other words, Santouryu means Zoro and Hana Hana no Mi means Robin. Each page is categorized by what the page is primarily talking about. See, Clima-Tact, Usopp's Arsenal, and Franky's Schematics are beside Weapons based because they're primarily articles about weapons or articles containing weapons. This is taking into account the different abilities of the Strawhats. You see, there seems to be currently three different distinct ability styles in the Strawhats. There are those who primarily use Devil Fruits to attack and such. There are those who use weapon based attacks like Usopp. Then there are those who use a distinct style of martial art that they disciplined themselves such as Santouryu and Sanji's fighting style of using only his legs to attack. Santouryu maybe considered weapon based but it's an article talking about Zoro's fighting style and not his swords. In the future if and when another crewmember joins, a page containing his abilities will be added to the template. However before it will be written, his abilities should be evaluated if they are Devil Fruit based, Weapons based, Fighting Style based, or comes from a completely area. :Anyway, it's best to move all the content from Luffy's forms and the pages it links to Gomu Gomu no Mi. How the information will be sorted out will come later. Making hundreds of very articles that talk about one single topic might not always a good idea especially if they're very small. I mean when you read about an article about Zoro, you might find it tiring if his history, appearance, and whatever else were all in separate pages, and his page only contained links to them. This sounds a bit sad with the case with these pages but it's the reality. However some good news is that the Luffy's Gears have potential of having a page of their own due their nature. They however would have to be grouped together in one page and not appear on the template but at least they have potential.Mugiwara Franky 03:23, 29 December 2006 (UTC) --- Oh, okay. Put the info under Gomu Gomu no Mi, right? Okay, will do. -BF202, December 28, 2006 Separate Topic In my opinion the listing of Luffy's gears should be made a separate page from his forms. It is very difficult to locate this information when one is searching for Gear 2nd or Gear 3rd. It would be much easier for searching purposes to set up a page under each of those listings or just Gear in general. The Forms page could link to the gears page for more detailed explanation. Then make the f*****' redirects. (Justyn 07:29, 21 March 2007 (UTC)) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages